


Sleep With Me?

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki wants sex but Gackt's not putting out. How can he make the vocalist change his mind?





	Sleep With Me?

As Gackt opened his front door, he was both pleased and annoyed to find a soaking wet Yoshiki standing there, dripping water on the luxury carpet in the hall of the apartment building. It must have been raining outside, not that Gackt could tell otherwise. Living in the basement floors of the building didn’t allow for luxury items such as windows, not that Gackt minded. In fact, he preferred to live this way. A home fit for the vampire he claimed to be.

            “What are you doing here?” Gackt asked, letting his lover into the apartment and trying to ignore the water getting on his wooden floor.

            “My car broke down.” Yoshiki responded, as he pulled of his soaking wet t-shirt and dropped it in a corner. Gackt looked annoyed for a moment before his attention was diverted by the half-naked man in front of him. Damn Yoshiki for being so hot! How was he meant to stay annoyed at him when he had the body of a god?

            “So, you walked here in the rain?” Gackt asked suspiciously. Yoshiki never walked anywhere. “Where exactly did your car break down?”

            “Just around the corner. I was coming here anyway,” Yoshiki said with a grin. “Want to help me with these wet jeans?”

            “I’m supposed to be working,” Gackt replied coldly. “You can’t just come here for sex whenever you please.”

            “Who said anything about sex?” Yoshiki asked with a smile that was anything but innocent. “I just asked for your help.”

            “Yes, that’s all,” Gackt said rolling his eyes. “Now I have to go back to work. I have to get these lyrics done tonight, or else my manager will kill me tomorrow.”

            “I’m going to ignore your coldness because you’re stressed out,” Yoshiki announced, walking past Gackt. “I’m going to go change clothes and then I’ll wait for you in your bedroom.”

            “You’ll be waiting a long time. I’m working.” Gackt repeated before storming off to his office. Trust Yoshiki to turn up like this just because he was horny. Whatever. He could do as he pleased. It was of no concern to Gackt.

 

            Yoshiki entered Gackt’s bedroom and quickly removed his wet clothes before wondering what to put on now. Obviously the wet look hadn’t worked, which was a shame. It’d been a pain to shower in his clothes and then drive over here, getting his car seat soaked in the process. He’d even tipped a bottle of water over himself before entering the building to make sure he was properly drenched.

            Maybe it would have worked if Gackt had been in a better mood. Even annoyed as Gackt was, he had stopped to stare at his chest for a moment. It was promising. He hadn’t lost his looks at least.

            Coming up with a second plan to bed Gackt, Yoshiki opened the drawer that contained his clothes and pulled out a pair of tight black trousers. Innocent but sexy at the same time. Perfect. He quickly put them on before leaving the room and heading for Gackt’s freezer for ice cream. Now this plan had better work!

 

            Gackt groaned as once again his lyrics didn’t come close to portraying the images in his head. Sure, he could just use these and fans would buy it but it wouldn’t feel right. They weren’t good enough.

To make matters worse, he could no longer focus. His mind kept wondering what Yoshiki was up too. Maybe he really was waiting for him in the bed? Naked with his legs spread slightly and an inviting smile on his face. Gackt never could resist that smile. Just thinking about it made him a little turned on.

            Annoyed at himself he turned back to work, only to hear a crash in his kitchen. Alarmed he reluctantly got up and went to find out what Yoshiki had done.

            “Just a pan,” Yoshiki said with a smile as Gackt entered. “I was looking for ice cream.” He continued, holding up some Ben and Jerry’s that he had left there last time he’d stayed over. “Want some?” 

            “No.” Gackt replied with a sigh. He really wasn’t going to finish his lyrics tonight, now was he? Yoshiki was determined to get his attention in any way imaginable. Even if that way involved throwing pans onto the kitchen floor. Gackt was no fool. He knew the drummer had done that on purpose.

            “Go on, have some.” Yoshiki said trying to force feed Gackt ice cream. Naturally Gackt fought back and managed to escape, only to find Yoshiki had spilt some over his naked chest. It looked so close to another white liquid that Gackt could only stare as Yoshiki used his finger to wipe it off. Bringing the finger to his mouth, Yoshiki began to lick away the ice cream his eyes on Gackt. He knew exactly what he was doing to his lover and it pleased him. Maybe this time Gackt would actually crack and give him what he wanted.

            “You’re a bastard.” Gackt complained with a frown.

            “Come on Gackt,” Yoshiki begged. “You can’t write lyrics when you’re not inspired anyway.”

            “I am not having sex with you.” Gackt replied firmly, as Yoshiki took some more ice cream and began to lick it from the spoon, in such a manner that he was obviously suggesting what he wanted to do to Gackt with that same mouth. “Yoshiki, I mean it.” Gackt complained but it was too late. The drummer was heading in his direction now, his arms wrapping around Gackt’s waist pulling him so close that he could feel the bulge beneath Yoshiki’s trousers pressing against him. It was so tempting. Work was so boring right now and Yoshiki was so hot.

            “I’ll even let you top,” Yoshiki whispered, bringing his lips close enough to brush against Gackt’s own. “Just say yes and I’ll be yours.”

            “If I get fired, it’s your fault.” Gackt responded before looping his arms around Yoshiki’s neck and pulling him just that fraction of an inch closer so that now their lips were touching. Forget work, with its managers and record labels and deadlines. So many deadlines! Yoshiki was here now begging for him and he was smart enough to know he’d be a fool to ignore it. So what if they were a pair of sex addicts? They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

Their kiss was explorative at first, testing the waters. Yoshiki needing to know that Gackt was truly into this, whilst Gackt in return was testing Yoshiki’s claims that he’d let Gackt take control tonight. Once both men were content that the answer was yes, the kiss grew stronger, more passionate, and full of fire. Hands wandered over well-muscled bodies, as the two men pressed against each other as if they’d been apart for months and not just two days.

            “Yoshiki.” Gackt got out in a breathless moan, as the older man broke the kiss to recover his breath. With a look of pure untamed desire on his face, Yoshiki moved his hand between their bodies, rubbing against Gackt’s crotch. Gackt let out a soft moan of pleasure that made Yoshiki smile cockily at his lover.

            “Shouldn’t you be working?” Yoshiki teased, suddenly being the mature sensible adult in the room. Not that he was fooling anyone. Yoshiki was pretty much never mature or sensible and as for adult: That was nothing more than the title given to the years he had lived and had no real meaning to his life, except now drinking and sex were legal. A good thing really, as those were Yoshiki’s favourite things.

            “Screw working, I want to screw you,” Gackt responded hungrily, reinstating the kiss. His self-control had failed, not that he ever had much around the drummer, and now he only wanted one thing and that was Yoshiki. Desperately he unzipped Yoshiki’s trousers pulling them to the floor before his hands moved back up to feel the soft skin that covered Yoshiki’s body. He loved that Yoshiki had no shame in his appearance. That there was no shyness when he stood naked in a room. He loved it because he was the same and it made him happy to know he wasn’t alone. Some may call them egomaniacs but that wasn’t right. It was just self-confidence. Nothing more.

            Yoshiki’s hand remained pressed firmly against Gackt’s crotch as the vocalist began to become hard but this didn’t last for long. Before he knew it, Gackt had pushed him back and he was pressing against the kitchen table.

            “Turn around.” Gackt got out between kisses and Yoshiki obeyed, feeling strange to give control to a man so much younger than himself. He loved Gackt though and that was all that mattered. He’d do anything to keep the vocalist happy. A hand pressed on his back encouraging him to lean forward and without complaint the drummer did as Gackt wanted. It was always nice to try something different, but then Yoshiki started in surprise as a moment later a long cold finger slid inside his tight entrance.

            “Gackt, what on earth?” Yoshiki asked surprised.

            “I’m showing you another use for ice cream.” Gackt replied, sounding like he was enjoying Yoshiki’s discomfort. He probably was, he often showed some sadistic tendencies. The finger twisted inside Yoshiki, making the drummer squirm, though it was incredibly exciting to think Gackt could use ice cream in such a dirty way.

            A second, colder, finger pushed its way inside and Yoshiki gasped. This wasn’t fair! He’d never done anything like this to Gackt! Though of course he would have, had he have thought of it. The fingers scissored inside him, stretching him, and Yoshiki bit his lip to stop another moan from escaping. To think Gackt could be this kinky! Nobody would ever expect it. He felt privileged just knowing this dirty little detail. Privileged and excited, it occurred to him that now Gackt had shown this side of his character, he could play on the wild side too. And then the fingers were gone, leaving Yoshiki feeling empty. There were the sounds of Gackt undressing, rustling cloth, a zip been undone, and then a hardness that could only be an erect penis pressing against his thigh.

            “Do you want this?” Gackt asked and Yoshiki nodded. Yes! He wanted this so bad. More than he thought he ever would. “Ask for it.” Gackt continued.

            “Please Gackt!” Yoshiki begged.

            “Please what?” Gackt asked, amused by the desperation in the drummer’s voice.

            “Please fuck me!” Yoshiki begged, shocked at his own need.

            “Done.” Came Gackt’s answer, as his warm hardness pushed itself inside Yoshiki, shockingly nice after the coldness of Gackt’s fingers. Yoshiki could no longer move. He didn’t have the strength and so he lay there gasping and moaning, as Gackt moved inside him. Hard and fast with no room for mercy. Not that Yoshiki wanted it any other way. Rough sex always had been his favourite.

            The mixture of pain and pleasure filled him with nothing but happiness. If only he could show Gackt how much he was enjoying this! Yet all he could do was moan! Then to his surprise Gackt pulled out before ejaculation. He let out a whimper of disappointment. This wasn’t fair!

            “Lie on your back. Let me ride you.” Gackt ordered and a confused Yoshiki managed to find the strength to obey. Lying on the table he watched with wide eyes as Gackt straddled him. Then suddenly, with no warning, pushed himself onto Yoshiki’s desperate erection, crying out in startled pain as the lack of any preparation caused him unnecessary pain. They remained frozen as Gackt adjusted and Yoshiki began to wonder if Gackt was alright.

            He opened his mouth to ask but Gackt choose that moment to move. Rocking softly against Yoshiki causing a different and more pleasurable feeling to travel up his spine. Gackt’s hand wrapped around his erection and began to stroke it, as he moved on top of Yoshiki. Cries of pleasure now came from both men but neither cared. Modesty and self-control were long gone and only the act of sex remained in their minds.

            Gackt came across Yoshiki’s chest and he bent over to kiss Yoshiki on the lips. Taking his chance, Yoshiki used his strength to roll Gackt over so he was now on top. However he’d forgotten the narrowness of the table, and the two fell to the floor still entwined together.

“You ok?” Yoshiki paused to ask, knowing it must have hurt for Gackt to land on the floor like that with both their weight. There was no answer. Instead Gackt’s legs wrapped around Yoshiki’s body, and taking this as a sign he was alright, the older man thrusted hard and fast inside him.

Feeling his pleasure peak, Yoshiki let go and came inside Gackt, gasping for breath as he stopped moving before pulling away and taking a proper look at Gackt, who still lay on the floor with his legs spread, Yoshiki’s ejaculation coming out of his entrance. Seeing his lover look like such a whore put a smile on Yoshiki’s face and, feeling generous, he slid his tongue over Gackt’s entrance tasting his own cum. Pushing it inside slightly to get more, Yoshiki heard Gackt moan again. To see Gackt with no self-control left was a treat only he ever saw nowadays and pleased by this, Yoshiki moved his mouth upwards giving a lick across Gackt’s balls and limp penis before working his way up to Gackt’s mouth.

This time the kisses were sweet and tender, with a lot more control. No longer were they kisses of lust and desire. Instead they were the kisses of two men who had nothing but love and trust for each other. The love and trust that was the true catalyst for amazing sex.

 


End file.
